minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mrdave921/My ideas for the future of Minecraft
Note: I came up with most of these ideas (except volcanos) on the Minecraft Wiki on Gamepedia. World Volcanos added. Volcanos erupt every 60-65 ticks. New dimension: Negative Dimension. Everything is photo negative-ish, the world (and coordinates) are reversed, passive mobs are hostile and vice-versa. To get there, you need to build a portal (like the Nether Portal) out of coal blocks and then put water on it. Nether villages added. They are like regular villages in the overworld, but the houses are made of nether bricks and nether stone (see below) and the wheat farm is replaced with a nether wart farm. There are Nether villagers and they have the same professions as their overworld counterparts do. There is a 1/50 chance that an ore will spawn in the center of a Moss Stone Boulder. Coal ore is most likely to spawn, while diamond ore is least likely to spawn. New Blocks/Items Snowball guns added. They are crafted with snowballs and redstone. They can fire at a further range than regular snowballs. Glue blocks added. It can decrease your speed by 40%. Paint buckets added. Made by putting wool and a bucket in a crafting table. S'mores added. When you eat it, it gives you 1½ hearts on your health meter. Ramps added. They can substitute stairs for roofs when building a house. (idea from the Carpenter's Blocks mod) Radios. They are like jukeboxes except it can also play recorded music from note blocks. (You need redstone to do it.) To craft it, put a jukebox and a note block in a crafting table. DJ table added. Made by putting 2 note blocks, 1 jukebox, and two music discs of your choice. You can remix music discs with the DJ table. Dance floor added. Made by putting 1 jeb_ sheep and 8 iron ingots in a crafting grid. You can expand the floor size from 3×4 to 15×15. If it's any more than that, the game will crash. A DJ table (see above) is recommended with the dance floor. New dye: Maroon Dye. Made by putting 1 red dye and 1 cocoa bean in a crafting grid. Another new dye: Pine Green. Made by putting one sapling in a crafting grid. It is ALWAYS the same color no matter what kind of sapling. :By putting this dye and one cactus green dye in a crafting grid, you get one Tropical Rainforest Green dye. Boomboxes added. They are like radios, but the crafting recipe is different. Instead of putting a jukebox and a note block in a crafting grid, you just put a jukebox. Nether stone added. You can find them in Nether caves and Nether fortresses. New Uses for Existing Blocks/Items Torches, jack o' lanterns, and glowstone light up when you hold them. Paintings can now be customizable. Creepers can now be crafted. To craft creepers, put leaves in a crafting table. :Sheep can also be crafted. To craft sheep, put 9 wool in a crafting grid. To craft the jeb_ variant, put a sheep and 8 wool in a crafting grid. Ender Pearls can be crafted. To craft ender pearls, put obsidian and sandstone in a crafting table. They now stack to 64 instead of 16. Rabbits can now be tamed. Powered rails can now make curves. New Mobs Added crabs. They spawn in regular islands. They do 2½ hearts of damage. Slime creepers. They are like creepers except they have slime-like bodies. Sheepers added. Made by putting a sheep and a creeper in a crafting grid. They are creepers with sheep-like bodies. They also don't spawn naturally, and you can spawn them using commands. Chat You can turn chat on or off in the settings. New command: /tip. You can use it to tip the nearest cow within 10 blocks. They don't take any damage when tipping. :You can also use /tip name of player to tip another player. Other New splashes added: *The work of Microsoft! *As of 2009! *Notch approves! **cracks redstone whip* *You're a kid now, you're a squid now! The splash "Minecraft is love, Minecraft is life" from the 2015 April Fools joke is now an existing splash. New language added: Pig Latin. Awesomeness bar added. It is like the experience bar except the thingies on the bar are yellow instead of green. When you have reached 99 awesomeness levels, a glowing chest will appear in front of you. The chest contains glowing armor and tools, iron ingots, gold ingots, diamonds, and redstone. :To gain awesomeness, you can win in a P.V.P. match. You can also gain it from earning achievements. Category:Blog posts